The Fallen
by TheLightFallen
Summary: (AU). Hiccup was lost. Everything he had know was gone because of one man. Drago Bludvist. "He is coming again for you and only I can stop him." I crashed and met a stranger who was a dragon master like me. I trained him and he, in turn trained me. I am stronger and I will destroy him once and for all. "He has come, he will not stop, and you need me if you are to get her back."


**General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, plot, or ideas that I use except the ones that I make. All rights are reserved to the owners of the content I use. (This disclaimer applies to every chapter of this story).**

 **The Fallen**

 **Chapter One**

The sun rose, delivering all of its stunning colors in full to the waking world. On the ledge of a cliff overlooking a lush valley stood a man garbed in blue gem-like armor, with a similar sword strapped to his hip. The man was shaken out of his stupor as a high-pitched whistling noise sounded from the sky. The man gripped the sides of his head with his hands in what seemed to be agony. The whistling noise was soon accompanied by a strange, almost dangerous purple light and the deafening sound of tearing wood and stone. As the man's hearing began to return he started stumbling down the hill toward an advancing group of humanoids garbed in the same fashion of the stumbling man. When the group reached him the leader stepped up and addressed the stumbling man. He said, "Eragon-elda, are yo... The leader of the group froze for a second then continued, "are you ok?"

The man now identified as Eragon replied by wiping the back of his hand across his mouth and saying, "I am fine Heimgar." Eragon paused as if to consider his next words then said, "Are you Lily, Xarhius, and Lothan faring as well as me." He said gesturing to Hiemgr's compainions.

Heimgar replied with a smirk on his face as he said, "We are well Eragon-elda, but some of us," Heimgar gestured to the others behind him, "are still asleep."

"Yes, I can see that." Eragon said wryly with a small, tired smile coming to rest on his face.

The moment of peace was interrupted by the crashing sound of a burning tree further in the forest. The small smile fell from Eragon's face as he became serious once again. "We have to see what the cause of the crash was, and if necessary neutralize it." Eragon said, all trace of humor gone.

Heimgar became serious once again almost as instantly as Eragon had. "I agree Eragon-elda, we should check out the crash site, but we should make sure to keep our guard up at all times." Heimgar paused as if to gather the dramatic effect and finally said, "After all we don't know if what crashed was escaped or not."

The others all nodded their respective heads and proceeded to draw their swords in unison. Eragon led the group at its front, his eyes just like the others. were constantly flitting around, looking for signs of danger.

The forest was unnaturally quiet as the group stalked through the underbrush as if they were wolves. The forest seemed to be abandoned, but if one extended their senses they would feel all the animals in their respective caves, dens, burrows and nests shivering with pure terror. This is what Eragon and the rest of his group felt as they crept through the underbrush closer and closer to the crash site.

Linebreak (Insert)

When the group arrived the crash site they received a horrific site, there was a massive crater and ringing its edge was a mass of burning and splintered trees. In the crater there seemed to be a large black rock covered with a weird scale pattern. The supposed rock started to twist and warp until it started to unfurl and reveal a man cover in badly torn, burned, and melted armor.

The skin that could be seen from the rents in the armor was heavily scared and bruised. Some of the scars had broken open in the fall and were oozing blood, lots of it. The next thing that happen surprised the group so much they all fell back.

The "rock" had just yawned. Well it was more of a mewling sound, but non the less it scared the group. Eragon's eyes widened when he realized that in front of him was a dragon. The dragon stood up and collapsed. Only then did reality dawn upon Eragon.

He swiftly turned on his heel, so that he faced the group behind him. He said, "Lily go get a medic and some transport for the dragon and the man."

"Yes sir." she said sharply.

As Lily turned to run off the others started to scale the wall of the crater in an effort to get to the hurt man and dragon. Just then did Eragon realize that if not given medical attention that the man and his dragon would die before the sun fully rose.

 **Author's Note: That was the first chapter of my new story "The Fallen" hope that you liked it. Comment if you think of anything for future chapters because getting ideas helps me get the chapters out faster for you all to enjoy. Thanks for reading and I hope you decide to come back for more next time (If you want info on updates and stuff check out my profile page). Again thanks for reading see you next time. -TheLightFallen.**


End file.
